


Punishment and Treats

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [13]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf knows the look in Hamid eyes when he comes into his room and knows what he needs. Zolf is more than happy to provide it.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Punishment and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Kinktober - Spanking

Zolf knows the look in Hamid eyes when he comes into his room. Hamid's eyes are already puffy red and he looks tired and a bit haunted. He closes the door and stands awkwardly in the room until Zolf closes his book and gets up to loom over him.

"What do you need?" He asks, doesn't need to hear the answer because that's obvious.

"I- I couldn't, Zolf I just couldn't save-"

"Hamid," Zolf interrupts him, he doesn't need to know the reason either, he can tell after the last mission gone awry, "what do you need," he repeats himself in a way that makes it clear he won't repeat it again.

Hamid takes a shuddering breath. "Punish me? Until I can't think anymore, until I can't feel this any more," Hamid says, clutching a hand to his chest. Zolf waits until Hamid continues, stuttering his way through it. "I need you to put me on my hands and knees and use me however you see fit. Please."

It's not like Zolf can deny him when Hamid asks him like that, so he nods briefly and Hamid's shoulder sack in relief. "Get naked then," he says and Hamid swiftly gets out of his clothes, hand shaking at first, but surer by the time he reaches his underwear.

Zolf circles him to stand behind him, puts a hand into Hamid’s hair and pulls his head back, until Hamid's back is arched back too far and his balance precarious, eyes watering already. "You remember your safeword?"

"Yes," Hamid breathes.

"Repeat it for me," Zolf orders him and Hamid does.

"Hand, brush or the cane?" He asks and Hamid shudders.

"Whichever you want," Hamid says. So that kind of night then. At least Hamid isn't that far stewing in his guilt to ask Zolf for the cane. Zolf likes it perhaps the least, but if it works to get Hamid out of his head, then he is more than willing to apply it. But not tonight.

"Get on the bed then, hands and knees. Spread your legs, I want to see everything." He pushes Hamid forward. Hamid stumbles but catches himself in time, climbs on the bed and follows Zolfs orders well. He shifts his legs wide, his ass and cunt nicely on display for Zolf to see and for whoever might stumble into the room.

The brush first, Zolf decides, to get Hamid out of his headspace, get him to relax a bit before Zolf can move forward with what he wants to do. He prefers the feel of Hamid's cheeks under his hand, the flesh warming up under them more and more, the way Hamid will squirm and twitch. But that's for later.

Zolf brings down the brush hard, once, twice, three times, and Hamid whimpers.

"Do you- do you want me to count?" He stutters out when Zolf pauses for a second.

"Did I tell you to?"

"No?"

Zolf smacks the inside of Hamid's thigh. "Then what makes you think I want you to? Now shut up, you're going to take everything I'm giving you, no matter how much that is."

He spanks Hamid again, with more force, and draws a gasp out of him.

He continues until he falls into a rhythm, until Hamid is quietly crying into the sheets, cheeks and ass cheeks reddened alike. That’s when Zolf notices it, the glistening wetness coating Hamid’s clit.

He puts the brush aside, runs his hands over Hamid’s rear and his own handiwork, squeezes it none too gently and Hamid sniffles and shivers, he shivers some more when Zolf runs his hands lower, around his hips, the outside of his thighs before placing his hand high on the inside. Then he yanks them apart and Hamid squeals.

“What’s this then?” he comments and places his thumb against Hamid’s wet cunt. “Oh you dirty boy, are you really getting off on this?” He lowers his voice. “You are just a little, filthy slut, aren’t you.”

Hamid whines, tries to hide his face in shame. 

“Oi,” Zolf smacks his hand against Hamid’s cunt, “I asked you a question.”

“Y-yes s-s-sir.”

“‘Yes, sir’ what?”

Hamid sobs. “I’m just a little, filthy slut.”

“Thought so,” Zolf grumbles, eyes Hamid carefully. He seems fine so far, and Zolf trusts him to let him know when it’s too much, when he pushes too far in this. 

He runs his thumb over Hamid’s clit again, thoughtfully, and watches Hamid shudder. They haven’t done this before, spanking yes, but not spanking Hamid’s cute little cunt. Zolf lifts his hand again, brings it down, repeats it a few times and Hamid is _squirming._ He snorts. “Knew you’d like that, you little bitch.”

Zolf pinches Hamid’s clit between his fingers and Hamid pushes back, panting into the sheets. Zolf snorts again and hits Hamid’s cunt with rapid, shallow strokes, before sliding his fingers into him, twisting them cruelly until Hamid keens desperately. When he’s satisfied with Hamid’s response he pulls his fingers out again and returns to spanking him until his hand is wet and sticky from Hamid’s fluids.

Finally, Zolf has enough of this, his arm growing tired and his cock hard in his pants. “Keep your legs spread for me,” he orders Hamid as he withdraws his hand and opens his trousers, shoving them down enough to get his cock out. He coats it with the stickiness clinging to his hand in preparation.

“There is a good boy,” he says as he pushes in, not giving Hamid time to adjust between his punishment and his treat. He knows Hamid can take it. Hamid is so wet and open and ready and so lovely when he pants open mouthed, struggling to take all of Zolf in.

“Thank you,” he whispers when Zolf is fully seated and Zolf takes it as a sign that Hamid doesn’t mind him continuing. So he pulls out again and slams back in, forcing Hamid to grab at the sheets. 

“Gods, you are taking it so well,” Zolf groans and sets a fast and punishing rhythm. Hamid tries to stay quiet and so Zolf smacks his flank. “Let me hear you, you little whore.” Hamid breaks, filthy moans slipping from his lips, little whines and sobs, and pleas for Zolf to keep fucking him.

“You’re going to come on my cock like the slut you are, is that understood?” 

“Yes, yes, gods, Zolf-” Hamid cries out when Zolf grabs his hair and pulls his head back. 

“Do it then,” he orders him and feels Hamid’s walls clench around him as he comes.

It doesn’t take long for Zolf to come inside Hamid after that. Hamid whimpers helplessly when he pulls out and Zolf watches as his cunt flutters, watches as some of his come slips out and drips from Hamid’s clit onto his thighs.

Hamid is taking shuddering breaths, coming down from his orgasm.

“All good?” Zolf asks and Hamid nods.

“All good,” he confirms quietly.

“Good, get that cleaned up then before dinner.” This is the part he likes least about this, but he knows that Hamid needs this as much as the spanking. So he just tucks himself away and walks out of the room, leaving Hamid on his own, used and dirty.


End file.
